Conventionally, a vehicular heat pump system that includes a water-cooled condenser exchanging heat between a refrigerant and a coolant is described in Patent Literature 1.
In the background art, the coolant is circulated along a cooling line through a water pump, and the coolant is cooled in a radiator through heat exchange with outside air.